Plutonic Cavern
The Plutonic Cavern is a large, underwater series of caves that contain many submarine volcanoes, bioluminescent life, and crystalline structures on the walls and seafloor. It is home to many monsters suited for life in aquatic, dark, and temperate areas, such as Remiplegiace, Plesioth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Minhocadaver, Nakarkos, and Ceadeus. Music Themes Areas *'Base Camp': The starting area, the base camp is a elevated rocky platform surrounded by dense foliage. It rains frequently in this spot, and a large opening that leads to a series of caves lies under a small cliff. *'Area 1': An open area of the cavern similar to the caves found in the Gorge. A large lake whose floor contains dense foliage and some stalagmites sits beside the area of land that the player lands on when they first enter the area, and there is a large, rocky wall that the player can climb to get back to the base camp. The water is bright, the floor is smooth and sandy, and there are two cave entrances in the lake. The one to the upper right leads to Area 2 while the one on the lower left leads to Area 3. Herb gathering spots, bug gathering spots, fishing spots, and mining spots can be found here. Some monsters can be fought here. *'Area 2': A cave that is mostly submerged, but has no land for the hunter to stand on, and contains dense foliage along with multiple stalagmites and stalactites. The water is darker than the kind found in Area 1. There is an exit on the right-hand side that leads to Area 4. Herb gathering spots, bug gathering spots, and mining spots can be found here. One spot releases air bubbles, and some monsters can be found here. *'Area 3': A small cave that is entirely submerged. There is less foliage here, and there is a greater number of stalagmites and stalactites. There is an exit that leads to Area 4. The water is dark. There is a tight passage that leads directly to Area 4 and a much tighter one that acts as a shortcut to Area 5, with the player being unable to squeeze back into the latter passage once they exit it. There are a few herb gathering spots, bug gathering spots, and mining spots along the walls and floor. Two different spots release air bubbles, and only small monsters can be found in this area. *'Area 4': Another entirely submerged cave, but with little to no foliage and a greater number of stalagmites and stalactites. The water is considerably darker, but there are crystalline stalagmites and bioluminescent fish that light up the area. A few submarine volcanoes can be found here, which release splashes of lava that deal low Magma damage and volcanic ash that inflicts Poison, and hydrothermal vents that drain health unless the Heat Cancel skill is activated are found near the volcanoes. A large opening on the floor leads to Area 5, and there are bone gathering spots and mining spots here. There are three different spots that release air bubbles, and many monsters can be fought here. *'Area 5': The third largest area, a large, underwater cave is located here. There are massive amounts of stalagmites and stalactites here, and little to no foliage can be found. It is darker than the previous areas and contains a similar amount of underwater volcanoes and hydrothermal vents, but makes up for it by having a greater amount of glowing crystals and bioluminescent wildlife. Mineral deposits appear near the volcanoes, and act as gathering spots. The water here is cold, necessitating the use of Hot Drinks. Two large entrances are found on the sides, with the left one leading to Area 6 and the right one leading to Area 7. Bone gathering spots and mining spots can be found here, and there are three different spots that release air bubbles. Many different monsters can be fought here. *'Area 6': The second largest area. Large mounds of pillow lava and mineral deposits can be found here, there is a greater abundance of darkness, and larger volcanoes, stalagmites, stalactites, and hydrothermal vents can be found here. The water in this cave is cold, requiring the use of Hot Drinks to prevent stamina from draining. Shipwrecked submarines can be found here, indicating that there were previous attempts at exploring this area that ended in failure due to monster attacks, and there are three different spots that release air bubbles. A hole in the ground leads to Area 8. Many monsters can be fought here. *'Area 7': The fourth largest area. There are no volcanoes and hydrothermal vents here, but the area is structured in a similar manner to the maze sections found within the Everwood, with the hunter having to get around various rocky and crystalline structures in order to reach their destination, and the water here is cold, necessitating the use of Hot Drinks. To make up for this, many air bubbles and supply gathering spots can be found here, and no monsters will show up. A hole at the end of the maze will lead to Area 8. *'Area 8': The largest and deepest part of the area, comparable to the final area of the Underwater Ruin in size. Massive stalagmites and submarine volcanoes rise from the ground, which is littered with glass and crystalline deposits along with pillow lava, and a small amount of massive stalactites can be found near the entrance. Large amounts of crystals can be seen protruding from the walls, ceiling, and floor, providing light in an otherwise pitch-black area. A shipwrecked submarine with various supply gathering points near it lies in the middle of the floor. This area is cold, necessitating the use of Hot Drinks to stay warm. Many monsters can be found here, with the largest ones taking up residence here. Four different air bubble spots can be found here. Food Chain Bottom *Fish *Epioth *Bnahabra *Hermitaur *Ceanataur *Aqualamia *Ludroth *Royal Ludroth *Whirligigas *Daimyo Hermitaur *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Wassellipse Middle *Shogun Ceanataur *Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Plesioth *Green Plesioth *Remiplegiace *Gobul *Zamtrios *Tidal Najarala Top *Stonefist Hermitaur *Rustrazor Ceanataur *Zenith Daimyo Hermitaur *Pariapuria *Lagiacrus *Ivory Lagiacrus *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Mizutsune *Nine-tailed Mizutsune *Minhocadaver *Atlantean Zinogre *Taikun Zamuza *Baruragaru *Anorupatisu *Pokaradon *Poborubarumu *Shen Gaoren *Ceadeus *Goldbeard Ceadeus *Dire Miralis *Nakarkos Notes * The Plutonic Cavern can only be accessed in High-Rank and above. As a result, monsters exclusive to it, like Remiplegiace, are never encountered in Low-Rank quests. Category:Areas Category:Nin10DillN64